Just Until We Get Separated ((A Tobuscus X Reader Story))
by Toes.Of.Twinkle
Summary: When your good friend Toby Turner forgets to pay his rent and loses his apartment, you and your older brother Gabe let him stay with you to help work in Gabe's shop. However, both you and Toby might have to leave each other at any random time. Will you both stay with each other long enough to fall in love? ((Tobuscus X Reader))


The house was a mess. And I had to clean it up.

Thanks, Gabe.

* * *

**Author's Note - Wanted to put that before my A/N XD Anyways, this is written for a friend, like the PewDiePie X Reader, and I am VERY excited to see how this comes out! I have so many ideas! =D Also, some of the ideas came from a writer on Quotev. I don't know much about her, but my best friend's favorite fanfiction of all time ((titled _Surprise, Surprise _and is also a Cry x Reader)) is by her, so I took a few ideas. If you are her and you are not okay with me copying a few of your ideas, please let me know so I can change it/take it down. Not much was copied. Enjoy~! =D  
**

* * *

I sat in my room, feeling exhausted from all that cleaning, when my brother, Gabe walked in.

"Hey, (Name), Toby's coming over today so we can make a video," he said, "so please don't bother us."

I nodded, since I was used to the 'Don't-Talk-To-Gabe-He's-Busy' thing. He walked out, and I was left thinking of my parents. This was the first time I hadn't moved with them. Both my parents were in the military, and both myself and Gabe used to move with them when they needed to. Gabe would only move because he loves the family very much, and he wanted to be with us. This time, he decided he would like to stay here to keep his career going.

I was twenty-two at the time, but I still wasn't enrolled in college, and I had no apartment or home of my own. That's why I still moved with my parents. Gabe had recently gotten an apartment, and my parents said I could stay with him if it was alright, and, of course, it was. I had to help him around the house a lot, and sometimes he was busy, but I was okay with that.

Gabe ran a shop under our apartment. We were on the 7th floor, and there was a 'fun' floor on floor 6, and Gabe had bought a small shop on the floor. He stocked it full of video games and arcade games you could play, and of course buy if you had the money, and it was really keeping us on our feet. The people who visited were 'Regulars', as Gabe called them, and I knew almost every single one. I was thinking of going down there while Gabe and Toby were making their video, but something told me not to.

Oh, right... Toby. He was a YouTuber, Tobuscus, and he and Gabe had been friends for as long as I could remember. I'd known Toby for practically my whole life, and I always considered us as friends, but I knew it was either more or less than that.

When I was four and eight and anywhere in between, I had this huge crush on Toby I couldn't explain. However, once I hit the fourth grade, boys became stupid and mean and weird. In fifth grade, if you could reel one in, you were legendary. However, I still didn't like Toby anymore.

When I got to middle school, Toby, Gabe, and I were in the same school again. They were both only a year older, but it felt like it had been forever since we had all hung out. I had a few friends, but my brother and Toby seemed to be the two people I felt closest to. Sometime in middle school, there was a dance. I had been to them before, but this time it was different. It was the winter dance, and everyone my age seemed to have a date, whether they were older, younger, or the same age. Both Toby and I wanted to go with someone, so we went together, but it really didn't mean anything to me... I don't know about him.

During the last year of middle school, Toby got a girlfriend. I wasn't jealous, just a bit angry he didn't pick me over her. Maybe it was a grade thing.

He had the same girlfriend until his senior year. They broke up right before Prom, but Toby just ended up not going... Until the next year, when I was a senior. He asked if he could go to Prom with me, and I said yes, of course.

To this day, I don't know if I like Toby or not. I guess I'd just wing it, like I always did.

* * *

Toby was over soon enough, and, suddenly, I was tempted to spy on him and Gabe. I snuck around until I heard them talking in Gabe's room. I pressed my ear to the door, listening in.

"-game, you know?" I heard the end of Toby's sentence. "It's awesome. By the way, how's that sister of yours?" I could almost hear Toby grinning.

"Oh, fine, I think," Gabe said. "She's taking the no parents thing really well, plus, she loves the shop."

It was true, I really did love that shop. The most amazing, interesting, best gamers were met there, and I loved to stop by to talk and game with The Regulars.

"Well, that shop is cool." Toby said. "Maybe we could all stop there later."

"That'd be fun." Gave replied, and I heard barking, proving that Gryphon was there.

I heard a phone go off, and Toby said "One second," and then I heard muffled voices.

After a few minutes, I heard some more muffled voices, and then an "Oh, no..." from Gabe.

The doorknob turned, and I backed up a bit, pretending to just be strolling through. Gabe and Toby came out, and Gabe turned to me.

"Oh, good, (Name)," he said. "We need to talk."

"Yeah?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Toby, um..."

"I lost my apartment." Toby said simply. "The company was stubborn, didn't let me pay even a few days after."

"Toby, I'm so-"

"It's okay, (Name)." Toby said, before I was even finished.

"But you can move in here for a while." Gabe said, smiling sympathetically.

"Thank you..." Toby said, still looking a little sad.

"But you have to help around the house and the store." I said before Gabe could, grinning at my speed.

Gabe chuckled. "Correct, (Name). You can show Toby to the extra room if you'd like."

I nodded, and looked to Toby, who nodded. We both walked, silent until we got to Toby's new temporary room.

"I really am sorry..." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"No, really, it's fine," Toby replied, smiling sadly. "At least I can hang here with you and Gabe."

"Yeah," I said, and then I knew.

This was not going to be a normal sleepover.


End file.
